The Story Of Their Lives
by MagicShells
Summary: They thought they could overcome any obstacle when they overcame 'A', but now, almost 25 years later, when theyre 40 years old, their friendship, and marriages begin to crumble. Can they reunite with each other and save their messed up lives? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

HANNA

Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin had the perfect, rich, and spoiled life. The All-American family. They lived in New York City, in a gorgeous, three-floored apartment, with marble floors, granite counter tops, and an indoor pool. Caleb had used his technology skills wisely, and was now one of 3 CEO's at Apple. As soon as Hanna graduated from high school, she applied to Parson's School of Design. She had watched her idols on _Project Runway_ work there with Tim Gunn during her teenage years and was inspired. She was accepted, and slowly, over the years, climbed her way up to the top of the fashion industry ladder. She now stood on the top of that ladder, literally, in one of her five New York Stores, HaMatchi, trying to reach for a pair of Louboutins she had stored above the skirt rack, so no one would know about them. They were special for her daughter Macy's 18th birthday.

"Kia," she said to her assistant, "I need you to catch these shoes when I throw them down! But be careful! They're worth more than you make in a year!"

Hanna had gotten Macy eight inch swarovski studded Chrisitian Louboutin heels, the ones she had been begging Hanna to buy her she turned 13.

"MOM, I can walk in six inch heels in my sleep! I need a CHALLENGE!" Hanna thinks back to the conversation she had with her daughter only last week. Of course, she had already bought them by then, and even though they had cost a fortune, ($75,000 to be exact), they were what Macy, her baby girl, had wanted, and for a good reason.

These were ballet shoes. Of course, for Macy's ballet competition, she needed to stand out. She had won for the last ten years. Everyone was trying to beat her. If she could perform as well as she usually did in these, there would be no competition.

Her only concern was that she hadn't told Caleb yet. Her birthday was in two months, and he would probably get her a cake, and some nice bracelet from Tiffany's. But Hanna new Macy didn't want that. Macy had more shoes, clothes, and accessories then any girl could dream of. Some might call her spoiled, but for her 18th birthday, this is what she wanted. She hadn't even asked for a party. Plus, she had already gotten a _Bentley Continental GTC_ for her 16th and 17th birthday (it was for both birthdays, because it had cost over half a million dollars. Needless to say, it was a gift from Hanna, Caleb, her older brother Kingston, the Fitz's, the Fieldrall's, the Cavanaugh's, her grandparents, cousins, uncles, aunts, and every living relative- it was that expensive.)

She climbed down the ladder, thanked Kia for holding the shoes, and decided to go home for the day. After all, she was the boss. The boss of all 64 HaMatchi stores across the world. She hopped into her Aston Martin V8 Vantage Coupe (a gift from Parson's, after becoming the most successful student to ever graduate from there), and drove home. She walked into her home, put down her keys, and walked into the kitchen, where she was greeted by her twenty year old son, Kingston, who was sitting at the table eating oreos and milk with his girlfriend Alexa.

"Hey Kingston, Lex." She acknowledged the two. They had met last year, in their freshman year at Colombia University. She really loved Alexa. She was so kind, had a great sense of style, and most of all, made Kingston happy. Also, she knew for sure Alexa wasn't using them for their money, which nowadays many people tried to.

"Hi Hanna. How was your day at work?" Alexa asked. Most people wouldn't care how Hanna's day had gone, but Alexa did. She always cared about others before herself.

"Great sweetie, thanks. I came home early to grab a bite to eat, take a bath, and then I have meeting with Brian Atwood." Brian was so insistent on co-creating a line with Hanna for HaMatchi. He was a great, successful designer, with gorgeous shoes, and Hanna's business was thriving, so it was a great opportunity. "Of course I would love to get some shopping in if I can." Kingston and Alexa laughed. Hanna, even at 40 years old, still loved to shop as much as any teenage girl.

"Alright Mom," Kingston started, "We're just gonna chill here for a while, maybe hit the gym or watch a movie or something. Oh, and by the way, Aria called about your get-together this month. She wants to know if the 25th is okay, and she wants you to call back so you guys can catch up a little."

"Thanks. I'm gonna call her tonight. Bye guys, see you at dinner!" Hanna responded and made her way up to her bedroom so she could get her bath started. While walking up the stairs she couldn't help but think about her best friends from high school: Aria, Emily, and Spencer. They were slowly drifting apart, and she didn't like it. Aria and Spencer still lived in Rosewood with their families, and had grown much closer over the years. Emily and her family lived in Philadelphia, where year round, she trained for the Olympics. Once a month, all four girls would meet in Rosewood (the common ground between NYC and Philly), and would catch up on their lives. When they met that one time each month, it was just like their high school days, like nothing had changed.

However, when it wasn't that time each month, Hanna felt like she was losing her best friends. Her true friends. She was great friends with a girl named Nelly, and was friends with many people within the industry and city, but none of those people compared to her friendship with Aria, Emily, and Spencer.

Occasionally, when Aria was in the city for a book signing, or Spencer for a big lawsuit, they would come visit Hanna at her apartment. Hanna knew they were intimidated by her lifestyle. _After all,_ she thought to herself, _who wouldn't be intimidated by a woman whose garage is filled with an Aston Martin, Ferrari, Rolls Royce, and a Bentley, and is one of the biggest names in the fashion industry?_

Emily understood a little more than the others. Being an Olympic athlete, with 5 bronze medals, 6 silver, and 2 gold, she understood the fame and the money. Hanna and Emily talked three to four times a month on the phone, which was more then she talked with Spencer and Aria.

She started running the hot water in her bath, and thought of presents she might want to bring for the girls. Not overly flashy, but just enough to let them know that they're my best friends.

She stepped into her bath, and sunk back into the steamy waters, filled with lavender bath salts, which soothed her underratedley stressful life. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard her partner scream furiously "HANNA!"

"Babe, what is it? I was about to fall asleep!" Hanna whined.

Caleb walked into the master bathroom, livid at his naked wife. "WHAT IS IT? It's the freakin CREDIT CARD BILL I just opened? **$75,000**? FOR A PAIR OF SHOES? WHAT THE HELL? You better EXPLAIN yourself!"

"Caleb, calm down, it's for Macy's birthday." Hanna said, trying to soothe Caleb's anger.

"HANNA, we agreed that we would decide on a present for Macy TOGETHER, not just have you impulsively go out and by her a pair of _**shoes**_!"

"Caleb, first of all, you know that if Macy had asked for a party we would have spent well over that amount for a party and-" Hanna was interrupted by Caleb midsentence, who looked a little calmer then when he stomped up the stairs.

"But don't tell me you weren't planning on doing other things for her birthday besides these shoes. If you told me that it would be a _filthy lie_."

"Honey, this is what she _wanted_, and it's not like we're in a bad financial situation. Actually, we're in a better situation then some people wish they could be in." She tried to calmly reason with him. Caleb had always been frugal. Maybe it was wrong for her to have bought the shoes without discussing it with him, but he was _definitely _overreacting.

"AND THAT MEANS WE SHOULD THROW ALL OF OUR MONEY OUT THE WINDOW ON A PAIR OF SHOES? SHOULDN'T WE BE SPENDING WISELY AND GIVING CHARITY AND SAVING OUR MONEY?" Caleb ranted. Hanna knew he was really only upset because she didn't ask him like they'd agreed.

"Look- I'm sorry for not-" Hanna started, but Caleb cut her off, madder then he was before.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, HANNA? SCREW YOU. YOU NEVER CARED FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF." And with that, Caleb stormed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Tears began streaming Hanna's face as the realization of what he had just said hit her. She was stung with pain of the words he had just said. She began to sob. Faintly in the background, over her loud tears, she heard the Ferrari come out of their garage and zoom into the streets.

_Wow,_ Hanna thought to herself, through the pain, _He hasn't been this mad since I told him I would never marry him._


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means so much to me that you love the story! Please review it, whether you like it or not, because I only want to get better! Enjoy Chapter 2! **

_ARIA

"Julian, Noah, did you say you wanted Cookie Dough or Rocky Road?" Ezra asked his two oldest sons, only a year apart, at TCBY.

"Dad, I said _I_ wanted Rocky Road and _Julian _wanted Cookie Dough. Gosh, they are right when they say old people forget things easily." Noah said.

"Noah! Apologize to your father _right_ now! What you just said was extremely rude!" Aria reprimanded her son. Even at just 14 years old, he was never afraid to speak his mind. And with no filter, sometimes Noah made really impolite and offensive comments. It wasn't intentional, of course.

"Sorry Dad, you're not _that_ old." Noah teased. Ezra grinned his famous boyish smile (_Even at 47 years old, he's still got it. _Aria thought.), rolled his eyes in response and began to order his children's ice cream.

"Mommy, is Daddy getting me vanilla with sprinkles?" Their six year old daughter, Melody, asked, running out of the bathroom.

"Yes, sweetie, he is. Did you wash your hands?" Aria replied.

Melody's face turned tomato red as she ran back to the bathroom.

Melody was a surprise, not an _accident_, as some people around Rosewood had joked. They thought they were done after two boys, but little did they know, eight years later, there was more in store for Ezra and Aria. And she was the greatest gift they could have asked for. Melody Alice Fitz was such a sweetheart, always wanting to please people. She was also as cute as can be. Melody had brown curly hair, just like Ezra's, that fell to her shoulders, and the bluest of eyes that would sparkle in the light. Plus, the gap in her front teeth from the tooth she had just lost last week added a certain charm, a charm she only could have inherited from Ezra.

"Mmmmm, that was YUMMY!" Melody said happily from the middle row of their Volkswagen Routan. Julian was playing Madden '12 on his PSP in the back seat, and Noah was watching intently, ready to inherit this device and the game that it came with when Julian would get another cool gadget on Christmas.

They pulled into the driveway of their Rosewood home, and Aria, Julian, and Noah, got out of the car and went inside. Ezra was going to drive Melody to her friend Rowan's house for a playdate.

Ezra was back from Rowan's house ten minutes later. He walked in the house to see Aria walking down the stairs in a black, tailored pantsuit. Of course, Aria wouldn't wear it if there wasn't some type of unique flair. The collar looked like the lining of jacket, only it was on the outside and the breast pocket, _Fresh Prince_ style. It was a mix of many colors, in swirly designs, almost like hotel room wallpaper. But on Aria, it looked fantastic. She had her hair up in a messy bun, with a matching red headband, which was topped with a big bow.

"Hey hun." She kissed Ezra lightly on the lips. "Wes should be here any minute, so I was hoping you would do Daddy Duty tonight, at least until dinner? Please?" Aria begged with a puppy face.

Wes was Aria's publisher. She was now a New York Times best-selling author, after her novel about an illicit relationship between a teacher and his student averaged a sale of over 5,000 copies per week, which is way above the average (of course, she wrote under a pen name). Now, however, Aria was struggling to write a sophomore novel as strong as her first. She needed something personal and inspirational to work with. Hence, the meeting with Wes, to brainstorm ideas and review her progress.

"Alright babe, I'll make dinner and get Melody in. But then it's my turn with you. I don't want Wes hogging you all day." He said with a flirtatious smile.

The door bell rang. "I'm all yours!" She smiled. "Noah and Julian are playing basketball outside. Make sure they shower before dinner! And please pick up Mel at six o'clock. Thanks, Ezra, you're the best." She began walking to the door. "Oh!" She turned around, getting a kick out of what she was about to say next, but also secretly wishing he would actually listen, when she said "USE A COOKBOOK! Follow a pre-made recipe, made by _someone else_." With that she opened the door and let Wes in.

"Hey Wes, how…." Ezra heard in the background, as he made his way to the kitchen, chuckling.

Aria walked Wes to the door, and after two hours in the dining room discussing her book- which had unexpectedly improved a lot in that time- she walked into the kitchen. Happily surprised, she saw Noah and Julian both in tee shirts and pajama pants, with wet hair, which meant that they had showered. Melody was sitting at the table in her sundress drinking some water. The table was set, and then she saw Ezra come to the table, wearing in apron that said "#1 CHEF." He smiled as he brought mashed sweet potatoes, sautéed green beans, and roasted chicken to the table.

"Ezra," she smiled, "this is amazing! You're incredible. I love you." She leaned in and they started kissing passionately, just like they had over twenty years ago, in his apartment, 3B.

"MOM! DAD! Get a ROOM! That is DISGUSTING!" Noah shouted, while Melody giggled.

"Yeah, seriously guys. Gross." Julian said, clearly trying to get the point across.

"Alright guys," Aria said, pulling back from Ezra. "I'm going to get changed. When I get down we'll eat and see if this food Dad made is actually as good as it looks!" Everyone laughed as Aria made her way upstairs.

Two minutes later, Aria came down, matching her boys in a tee shirt and sweats. She sat down at the table, where all the food was already served on everyone's plates, hers included.

"Dad, this is good." Julian said

"Ezra, this is DELICIOUS." Aria said, indulging in the luscious food she never even knew Ezra could make.

"First recipes on _Google_, guys." He said smiling, clearly pleased with himself. They talked about their weekends, upcoming field trips (for both Ezra and the kids ), cleaned up the dishes, and made their way upstairs. Aria bathed Melody and she and Ezra read and put her to bed together, while Julian and Noah got a movie started. After the movie was over and Julian and Noah finally went to bed, it was already midnight.

They got in bed and after kissing for a few minutes, when they were laying in each other's arms, Ezra noticed a worried look on his wife's face.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked with the utmost concern.

"What?" Aria asked, her mind clearly preoccupied. "Oh, um, yeah." She said, re-gathering her thoughts. "Well, it's just that Hanna hasn't called me back yet. It's been five days. At first she would answer the phone, or call back right away, on the same day even. But slowly it started becoming two or three days. And now five? I mean, I know she's busy, it's just that I feel like maybe she doesn't care about our friendship anymore, like it's not even a semi-priority." Aria said, with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Shhh, baby, its okay." Ezra soothed.

"It's gonna be alright, Aria. She cares about you and you friendship." He continued, as her weeping turn into heavy crying.

"Shhh, baby, it's gonna be all right." Ezra said.

But somewhere in the back of her head, Aria wasn't sure that that was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a week, school started and it's crazy! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Please review, and let me know if you love it, hate it, or anything you think about. Suggestions for a storyline, things you liked, a line or two you thought was cute/funny. Anything! I only want to get better! If you add this to your story alerts or favorites, please leave a review. I'm hoping to get 10 or so by the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon. Sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's not the best (and short)! Let me know what you think PLEASE **

EMILY

"Emily! Be careful! She's only five years old!" Jada Fieldrall shouted at her wife 7 years, who was tossing their daughter, Reagan, into the water. Jada was on a patio chair in the backyard feeding their son, Rory, who would be eight months old next week, with a bottle of formula, while watching Reagan perfect her freestyle in the pool.

"Jada," Emily said, "Don't worry about it. Reagan knows how to swim. _Really well_. And for her this is _fun_! Right Ray?" she asked. Emily smiled at her daughter and her life. Although her parents still hadn't fully come around to Emily being gay, and were not exactly thrilled she had married a woman ten years her junior and changed her last name by combining it with her wife's, she had given her parents the two best gifts they could of imagined. Their grandchildren.

"Yeah!" Reagan replied as she got out of the pool. She smiled, and jumped in with a splashy cannonball.

"Even if it's fun, it can still be _dangerous_." Jada said. Jada felt it was necessary to be over-protective of her children, since neither of the two was biologically hers. Emily carried Reagan, because she wanted to have a child, and she was much older than Jada. If she wanted to give birth to a baby, it only made sense for her to have their first child. When they wanted a second child, Jada chickened out. After seeing the childbirth that Emily gone through, she decided she didn't want to birth a kid, to go through that pain. But, she still wanted to be a mother (again). Emily, however, was 40 years old, and didn't want to take the risk of what could go wrong with her baby if she had her at an older age. So Rory Alexander Fieldrall was born on October 20th, via surrogate. It was hard for Jada. Reagan looked just like Emily, swam like her, and had a happy attitude too. However, the worst part was that Reagan referred to Jada as "Jada." Not "Mommy," like she called Emily, but "Jada," just like her colleagues and friends called her.

She almost felt like Reagan's nanny, not her mother. Even though Emily had offered to give up her title as "Mommy" and give it to Jada, and had constantly told Reagan to refer to Jada as "Mommy," "Mama," or "Nana," the maternal titles never stuck. To her children, Jada was just "Jada."

But she loved her children, and her wife, so usually, she pushed through her sadness.

"Don't worry Jades," Emily said. "I'm an _Olympic swimmer_ and a certified lifeguard." She beamed, always proud of her achievements.

"And WHAT?" Jada screamed suddenly furious, upset, and sad, as the pain of the last few years had finally broken through. "I'm just an art teacher at a middle school? And YOU'RE a talented, beautiful woman with a successful career and a great mother?" Jada continued, bawling. "Emmy, I'm nothing. You're everything. It just hurts me too much to be around you. You're so perfect. And I just can't take how it feels being compared to you, ALL THE TIME." She put Rory against her chest, and walked quietly and slowly to the screen door and into the house, still crying.

Emily was stunned at Jada's sudden outburst. How had Emily missed this? How had she not realized how Jada felt all these years? Why hadn't she tried harder to make her kids feel like Jada was their mother too?

"Mommy," Regan started, completed unaware of the severity of what had just happened. "Why is Jada crying?" She asked obliviously.

"She's sad, baby. And Reagan, call her Nana or Mama, she's your Mommy too." She stated, matter-of-factly. "Ray," She continued. "Get out of the pool. We have to go inside now. We can come back out in the afternoon to swim again if you want."

"Kay." Reagan said, jumping out of the pool and wrapping herself in her towel. Clearly now was not the time to mess with her Mom or Jada her other Mother.

Reagan came inside and started to play blocks with herself. Rory was having "tummy time" on his mat, when Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Jada," Emily whispered "I love you. You're perfect. You're the mother to our children. And my wife. I don't know why you feel like this. I'm sorry that you do. You shouldn't. _Everyone_, not just myself, thinks you are amazing. An amazing person and amazing mother. Please, you have to realize that." Emily said morosely.

"Em, I'm not _even_ a mother to either of our children, they even call me by my _first_ name! Do you know how that makes me feel? And thank you for saying that, but I just can't seem to change the way I feel. I love you. But I'm not _happy_." She said, tears filling her eyes again. "I just don't think this is going to work anymore." She stated flatly.

"Jada." Emily said, shocked and hurt, placing her hand onto Jada's arm in attempt to have Jada stop and think for a minute, to reconsider. To let her know that Emily loved her and they can make this work.

"I'm sorry." Jada murmured.

"Emily," Jada said, "I want a divorce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you .Lindsay! So I only got 2 reviews on the last so I don't know if I should continue the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so I know how to make it better and so I know if you like the story and if I should continue it! Tell me WHATEVER you think about it! Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

SPENCER

"Hey, how's it going?" Spencer asked her best friend, Aria, on the other end of the line. "Wanna meet for lunch at The Grille around noon? She invited, the phone pressed to her ear as she gathered the last of the papers to put in her briefcase.

"Sure." Aria said "Only can we make it 12:15? Melody has a 'Parent Occupation' thing in school and Ezra has a job that doesn't allow him to make his own hours."

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta run, I'm late for work. See you soon." Spencer said.

"Bye!" Aria said, excited about these plans.

"Toby, I'm going! I'll see you at dinner!" It was there 15 year anniversary in one week, and they were celebrating tonight, because Spencer was started a huge case soon, and would be working late each night for the next month or so.

"Bye, sweetie." Toby said, rushing down the stairs to give his wife a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Spencer's morning was boring and uneventful. She sent a few emails to the staff (she was the vice president of her law firm), called Prisicilla, her private investigator, about the Shelfman's murder case (yes, in Rosewood there were still murders, only these didn't involve Spencer being accused as the killer), and grabbed her purse to go to lunch with Aria.

She hopped into her Volvo XC90 and drove to The Grille.

"Aria!" She shouted when she saw her dark haired friend drinking her vanilla latte and reading a novel. She embraced in a huge hug.

"Spence!" She got up to return the hug. "Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in forever?" She asked, the two of them now sitting down.

"I know, it feels like ages! Even though it's only been 3 weeks!" They laughed.

Spencer ordered a B.L.T. and Aria got Caesar salad with salmon. They talked while they waited for their food.

"So, how're the kids? How's Kennedy? She looks like she's ready to pop! When is she due?" Aria questioned. Spencer's 19 year old daughter, Kennedy, was living with her fiancé, Adam, and was 8 months pregnant. Spencer had also gotten pregnant, _with_ Kennedy, before she was married, at age 21. _Like mother, like daughter_. The four girls joked. They hoped that wouldn't apply to Aria and Melody.

"She's great. The baby looks healthy, and I've never seem her and Adam so happy. They're so in love. She's due in less than a month actually!" Spencer gleamed with pride.

"Are you and Toby excited to be _grandparents_?" Aria squealed.

"I am so excited! Toby too! This new little baby is going to be so loved!" She exclaimed. "Ash is excited, because it's almost like he'll have a younger sibling, but Landon is not as excited to be an uncle when his sister is four years older than him. He'll come around." She said. Landon was 15, and also the reason Spencer and Toby decided to get married. They didn't want to have _another_ child out of wedlock, so when they found out she was pregnant again, they decided to tie the knot. Ashby was eight, and loved babies. He always wanted a younger sibling. But Spencer and Toby thought three children was enough.

"That's great! Can I be her god-aunt or something along those lines?" Aria begged. "And Landon will come around. It just takes him more time than others to get comfortable with things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And of course! Kennedy loves you, and Adam will take any help he can get!" She laughed

They talked some more about the last three weeks of their lives and then Aria brought up a subject neither of them really wanted to talk about, but knew they needed to.

"Spence, I know the Hanna canceled on us for the 'monthly meeting' but we need to call Em and go to her house in the City. Something's up. Macy's birthday is really soon and I'm not sure if she's just stressed from party planning or the stores, but it's not like her to miss things like this. Hanna is a partier at heart!" she faintly smiled. "We need to make sure she is okay." Aria said.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll call Em when I get back to the office. I really hope she is okay. Why isn't she telling us what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out." Aria said, looking down at a text message that just popped up on her phone.

"Crap." She said, "Melody threw up. I was just there a half an hour ago!" She cried. "Spence, I love you, and it's great catching up with you. You and the family should come over for brunch on Saturday. I'll call you with more details later. I have to go. Bye Spence!" She quickly hugged her and ran out the door.

Spencer laughed, although not because she was amused. She knew if it was her kid she wouldn't be laughing. She felt sorry that Aria had to deal with this, plus it was unlike Melody to get sick.

She picked up to her purse, and grabbed her soda. She started walking to the door, and she suddenly stopped when she heard "Spenca?" In a sexy, familiar, English accent. She hadn't seen him in 20 years.

Astonished, she turned around, and asked "Wren?"


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! So this is a sort of happier chapter! And don't worry, the story will come together in the end, just bear with me. But I am open to suggestions! Review and tell me if you love it or hate it, anylines you liked or what you would want to see latyer in the story. Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

HANNA

_Ding-Dong_. Hanna hears the doorbell ring from upstairs. Even though it was Sunday, she was getting dressed for work today. She usually went in a maximum of five days a week. But with Macy at ballet practice most of the day, and Kingston hanging out with Alexa, there wasn't much for her to do around the house.

_Ding-Dong_, she heard again. She didn't understand why people or missionaries couldn't just come up through the elevator and wait in the waiting room.Only important people used the front door.

"I'm COMING!" She shouted, rushing down the stairs.

"_Y_e_s?_" She said obnoxiously as she swung open the door. She paused, in disbelief. "Oh my GOSH! What are you guys doing here?" She shrieked at her three best friends standing in the door frame.

Spencer shot Aria a confused look. "Hanna!" They all shouted, and went in for a big group hug.

After the initial happiness and shock of the reunion wore off, Hanna brought them into her kitchen. Kingston and Alexa were sitting at the table playing battleship, like little kids.

"F1?" Kingston guessed. "Aria, Spencer, Em? What are you guys doing here?" He ran up to his godmothers and gave them all hugs. He was particularly close with Aria, so his hug to her lasted longer.

"We're here to visit Han." Spencer said.

"Cool. That's awesome. I feel like I never see you guys." Kingston said, and gave his mom a dirty look, like it was her fault. Which, needless to say, it was. "You guys remember Alexa." He said, taking her hand.

"Yeah." Emily said and waved.

"Of course." Spencer smiled.

"How could we forget?" Aria laughed. No one else got this joke. Kingston had spent hours on the phone with Aria praising Alexa. She thought it was cute how in love with her he was. It was only a matter of time until they were married.

"Hey guys." She smiled, her green eyes glistening. "It's good to see you again."

"Guys, we'll see you. We'll be in the movie room if you need us." Hanna said, as she led her friends up the stairs. Even after being here at least fifty times, they still couldn't get over how marvelous the place looked.

"So guys," She smiled. "What bring you chicha's to my neck of the woods?" She laughed. _Screw work_, she thought, _I don't actually need to go in today_.

The three girls looked at each other. Spencer began. "Well, Hanna, in all honesty, we're concerned about you. You didn't seem like yourself on the phone or video chat. Something's up. As your best friends, we want to know what it is so we can help." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh-" Hanna started, completely caught off guard. "Well, um, you know, it's just, Macy's party is coming up soon and all the details are really overwhelming."

Spencer, Aria, and Emily looked at each other. They knew she was lying. Although that might have been their initial thought, the way Hanna hesitated when she said this was a dead giveaway that it was not the reason she had been acting so strangely.

Emily was closest to Hanna. Suddenly it hit her what was wrong. Emily could relate to Hanna's problem. Just to be sure she glanced at the clock.

"Hanna, what time is it?" Emily asked, even though she had just inquired that information. Aria and Spencer looked at the clock next to the TV and understood where Emily was going with this.

"Um… 12:43. Why? Do you guys have somewhere to be?" Hanna asked.

"Well, no." Emily said. "It's just, don't you and Caleb go to Butter for lunch every Sunday at 12:30? Where is he?"

Whatever trace of a smile Hanna had had on her face was completely lost. "He," she started, trying to hold back tears. "He moved out almost two weeks ago." She said, trying to smile.

"Oh my gosh Han, why?" Aria said, trying to comfort her.

All of the girls were now in a close circle.

"We got into a big fight." Hanna said. "He left out of frustration, you know, to cool off. He said we need to talk whenever I'm ready. But, he said some really hurtful things, and I'm _not _ready. It kills me that he's not here. I miss him." Hanna finished, crying now.

They all crowded around her. "You guys _will_ work it out." Spencer stated.

"At least you guys aren't _married_." Emily said. "So it's not like you have to get divorced or anything."

"Em!" Aria and Spencer snarled at her.

"No, she's right." Hanna said. "That's one of the reason I didn't want to get married." She said. "So if something like this happened, we didn't need to go to a tough divorce, like my parents."

"Yeah, it just started, and it's already so tough, on me, and the kids." Emily said.

"What?" The three girls asked, shocked. Emily suddenly realized she had forgotten to tell her friends this major detail in her life.

"Jada and I are getting divorced." Emily said. "For stupid reasons. But if she's unhappy, I'm not gonna stay in this marriage with her. It'll just make me and the kids unhappy too." She said.

"Oh, Emmy, I'm sorry." Hanna said. "We'll all get through everything together. Where are the kids? Who is gonna live with them?" Hanna asked.

"It's actually funny." Emily started. "One of Jada's reasons for the divorce was that she felt like she was playing the role of 'nanny' instead of 'mother.' But she told me she didn't want custody of kids. She said she wanted to see them once a week, and on certain holidays. She wants me to basically have sole custody of Reagan and Rory." Emily said.

"That's great!" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'm really happy. But it does kind of upset me that Jada practically doesn't want anything to do with the kids. It makes me realize I really don't know the woman I was married to." Emily whispered.

"Guys," Aria said. "We are going to get through all of this _together_." She said, restating what Hanna had said a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "Because we're best friends. We can get through anything if we stick together."

"I love you guys!" Hanna said, and all four girls went into a group hug, and giggled, just like their high school years.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to personally thank Maggie and Arubagirl0926 for continuously reviewing my story! Please keep it up! I NEED people to review so I can get better! I'm also open to ideas and suggestions! Enjoy this chapter (even if it is a little short) and PLEASE review! **

ARIA

"Bye Em!" Spencer and Aria shouted from Aria's house, where Emily had stayed for two days after they had left Hanna's. Emily waved from her Range Rover Sport, and drove down the street.

They walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and started eating the breakfast Ezra had made for the kids three hours ago. It was more like brunch. As they munched on apple muffins and drank some coffee, Spencer said "Aria you're so lucky to have Ezra. He's such a great husband."

"I know." Aria blushed. "I love him so much. But Spence, it's not like you don't have a great hubby too." She smiled.

"Yeah." Spencer answered far too quickly.

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Spencer….? What was that 'yeah' supposed to mean? Did something happen with Toby?" Aria questioned.

"Well..." She said, and thought back to the night that was _supposed_ to be their anniversary dinner.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Toby. It's Spencer. I can't make our dinner tonight." Spencer said to her husband on the phone._

"_What? Why? Spence I've been planning this dinner for weeks! Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation? I just wanted to do something special for you." Toby said solemnly._

"_I know, babe. It's just that the Jonah decided the case needed to start tonight and I can't say no. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to miss out on our special time either." She lied, fixing her disheveled hair in the mirror as she spoke._

"_Ugh. Okay, hun, I'll see you at home. I'll make sure to leave some dinner for when you get back, I know it'll be late. I love you, Spencer."_

"_Thanks, Toby. I love you too." She replied, shocked at what she had just done, what could potentially ruin her marriage to the most amazing person she knew._

"Spencer! You made out with Wren? How could you? On the day you were supposed to have your 15 year anniversary dinner? And you didn't _tell_ Toby?" Aria exclaimed, shocked at her best friend's behavior.

"I feel awful about this, Aria. Please don't make me feel worse." Spencer reasoned.

"No, Spence. You should feel bad! You _have_ to tell Toby! He'll forgive you, you know that. But you can NOT keep this from his!" Aria said.

"I don't _have_ to tell him." She stated.

"Yes, you do. And honestly, as your best friend, I have the right to tell you, what you did was SO slutty! You're married to an amazing man! Why would you jeopardize your marriage like that?" Aria cried.

"I'm the slut?" Spencer yelled. "I'm not the one who dated my _teacher_!"

"Yeah?" Aria started, furious. "At least I'm not the one who made out with TWO of my sister's boyfriends and had BOTH of them break up with her! And now this?" Aria was fuming.

"Well you-" Spencer started, but was quickly cut off by her best friend (EX-best friend?).

"Spencer, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Aria shouted.

Spencer turned around, and slammed the door behind her, unsure when the next time she would enter this house would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! A couple of things I want to say/clarify. Firstly, I think the story will be about 20 chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I want all the storylines to develop nicely, but I don't want to drag them out. Secondly, I appreciate the constructive criticism, but I also want to say that all the plots being similar was what I originally intended. I'm sorry if it's boring you. The way each girl's issue is resolved/not resolved will be completely different and you'll see if their friendships can survive along the way. Hopefully that will keep you interested. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot and I hope EVERYONE continues reviewing. If you read the story, PLEASE review! Whether you love it or hate it, just let me know. I only want to get BETTER. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

EMILY

It had been two weeks since Emily had gotten home from Rosewood. In that time, she'd explained to her kids what was going on (although really only Reagan understood), packed up all of her things, and gotten a new job.

Reagan had handled the news well. Although she was sad she would only see Jada once or twice a week, she was excited to move somewhere new, to make new friends. It would be her first year in school, so it wasn't like she was leaving much behind.

Emily had spoken to Jada four times in these two. Once in person, three times on the phone. They had confirmed the living arrangements, and what they would do with their home.

Jada and Emily were going to sell their house, each woman getting back what she put in to buy the home. Jada would buy an apartment in Honesdale, and Emily would move back to Rosewood, where she could fulfill her duty as the new Rosewood Sharks high school swim coach. Rory and Reagan would live with Emily, and see Jada on weekends. Until Emily could find a home she loved, she would be staying with the Fitz's.

Rory was sleeping in his car seat, and Reagan was playing with two dolls, ready to go on their two hour trip. Emily was in the den, watching them, and sealing the last box of Reagan's things when Jada unlocked the door and walked in. "Emmy?" She started. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen? It's really important."

Emily did not know what to expect from Jada. She had had as many curveballs thrown at her in the past month as she had in her high school years, when 'A' tormented her.

"Yeah, Jada. Give me a sec." Emily replied, as she finished taping the box shut.

Jada and Emily walked into the kitchen. "Emily." Jada said. "I didn't mean what I said. I love you and this divorce is silly. We haven't taken the case to a lawyer, so nothing is official. I made a huge mistake, I don't even know what I was thinking and it's just that-" Jada started rambling, but was quickly cut off by a confused and angry Emily.

"You're kidding! After all this? After we're all packed and ruined the kids lives and I moved on? _NOW_ you want me back?" Emily exclaimed.

She usually was not one to stand up for what she believed in, or say what she was really thinking, always afraid of how it might affect the other person. But she had to take a stand.

"Jada," Emily breathed, trying to keep her voice down. "We are getting a divorce. Besides the fact that you devastated me and broke my heart, you hurt our kids. I didn't know you could fall out of love with a person in two weeks, but I have. I am not in love with you. We _will _get divcorced. It will be a civilized parting nonetheless, but it _will_ happen. When you told me I could have custody of the kids- yes, I was thrilled- but I was shocked. You basically said you didn't _WANT_ out children. Like they're some raggedy dolls you can just discard?" Emily cried, talking as calmly as she could. "You're not the woman I thought you were, Jada. You destroyed your integrity, and your family. Hopefully you won't lose your relationship with your kids. As their mother, I want you in their lives. I think it's best for you to play a role in their lives, but you have to _want_ them, Jada. I want them. I love them. This difference is a big reason why we can no longer be in this marriage, why I don't want to be in this marriage. I'm sorry. We just can't be married anymore." Emily finally completed her harsh outburst of utter truth.

She loaded that last box into the car and walked back inside.

"Reagan, Rory!" Emily called. "Say goodbye to Nana."

"Bye bye!" Rory cheerfully said, as he hugged his mother.

"Bye, Jad- Nana! I'll see you on Saturday!" Reagan said.

Jada waved as her ex-wife and kids walked out the door, her eyes bloodshot with tears.

Emily loaded her kids into the car, shut the door, and turned on the car.

She backed out of the driveway, and drove away from a life she no longer wanted as hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last one so I'm hoping you'll review this one. If you read it, add it to your favorites, etc., just review it! I want to know what you guys think and I want to get better! ENJOY! **

SPENCER

Spencer had been pacing back and forth in the foyer of her home for the last twenty minutes. Toby would be home any second. While she was furious at Aria for all the things she said, and for not taking her side, she knew Aria was right. Kissing Wren was the wrong thing to do. Spencer didn't love him. She just got stuck in the past for one minute too many, but it was a mistake. And that is exactly what she planned to tell Toby, if she could find the _courage_ to tell him.

The locked in the front door turned, and Spencer grew timid. The large, brown, oak door pushed open to reveal a surprised Toby.

"Spencer? Hey Honey! What are you doing home?" He asked in excitement, glancing at his watch. "It's only 2:15!" He grinned, and went over to kiss his wife. "The kids should be home in an hour or so. That's a lot of time." He smirked playfully.

"Uh, Toby, there is, you know, kind of something I need to tell you." Spencer said nervously, beginning to sweat. She loved Toby too much to have this marriage slip through her fingers. If it had to get worse before it got better, she would do what it took. She needed to be honest.

"Babe, what's wrong? It must be serious, if you're home from work so early. Jonah has been keeping you hostage for the past few weeks with this case! Is everything all right?" Toby asked, as his cluelessness finally started to wear off.

"Toby….Before I say this I just want to say it was a huge mistake. I didn't mean it at all and I love you so much and the trial didn't even start yet I've just been avoiding you because I was too scared and I didn't-" Spencer rambled, but was cut off.

"Spence, what mistake? Why would you lie to me? And miss our anniversary dinner? _What did you do_?" He asked her, his dandy mood seeming like years ago.

"Well," She began. "The other day, well, actually three or so weeks ago, I was at lunch with Aria."

An awkward and silent tension filled the air.

"After Aria left, I kind of….ran into Wren." Spencer said.

"And…?" Toby said, betrayed already, but expecting the worst to come.

"He…kissed me. And I kissed him back." Spencer stated, afraid of what Toby's reaction would be.

"Spencer, what _kind_ of kiss?" Toby asked.

"We, well….we made out." Spencer looked down, ashamed of herself.

"You WHAT?" Toby exclaimed, the betrayal now in full force and the anger pushing through.

"Toby, I told you it was a mistake! It meant nothing! Nothing at all! I love you! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry, Toby, I'm so sorry!" Spencer apologized, crying.

Now Toby was the one pacing back and forth, trying to decide how to handle the situation. He needed some time, which is exactly what he told her.

"Time?" Spencer questioned. "Look, I totally screwed up and I'm sorry, but I love you. Can't we work this out now?" She begged.

"Spencer," Toby said calmly. He always handled his anger well shortly after the initially blow. "Yes. I need time. I love you, but I need to think this through. I'll let you know when I'm ready." Toby stated, and started to open the door to go for a walk and clear his mind. He walked out and shut the door as Spencer's cell phone began to ring.

Spencer opened the door. "But Toby!" She cried, bawling, and ignoring her phone.

"Spencer, I need time! This _isn't_ helping!" He exclaimed, walking down the front pathway.

Trying to stop the tears, she picked up her cell phone, only to hear her daughter breathing deeply and screaming. "Owwwww!" She shouted at the pain of her contraction. "Mommy it's Kennedy. Adam said he'd call but I wanted to. We are on the way to the hospital! Mommy the baby is _coming_." Spencer's 19 year old daughter shrieked in agony. "Get Ash and Landon." She breathed deeply, then continued, "From school and you and Daddy come over to the hospital now. I have to go! I love you!" She breathed, as the line went dead on Spencer's phone.

"Toby!" Spencer shouted at her husband, a quarter of the way down the block now.

"Damn it, Spencer! I told you not now! Don't you under-" Toby started.

"No!" Spencer replied. "Not me! It's Kennedy! She and Adam just called! It's _time_." She shouted.

Toby ran back to the house as fast as could, and hopped in the car with a glee Spencer was afraid she would never see again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. If you read it review! I hope you like it, and only want to get better. I know you are all rooting for Haleb ENJOY!**

HANNA

She was ready. She picked up her white iPhone, and hit 2 on her speed dial.

"Calling Caleb." The device said. It had been more than a month since Hanna and Caleb had spoken. Macy and Kingston had visited Caleb several times in the hotel he was staying at, and he had come over when Hanna wasn't home. The separation was killing both of them.

He answered on the first ring, anxious. "Hanna?" He said, eagerly. "Are you ready to work this out?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," She said maturely. "I am, Caleb. How soon can you be home?" She questioned. But she didn't just mean "home" as in come over for a visit. She wanted the love of her life to move back in.

"As fast as I can. Five minutes?" He suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then, Caleb." Hanna said.

"Yes you will. Bye, Hanna." Caleb replied, his heart fluttering at the mention of her name, knowing he was so close to seeing her again.

Hanna was nervous. The kids were out ice skating, due to her request that they were out of the house. The kids were taking the fight well, but only because it was strictly temporary. Macy didn't even know what the fight was about. Caleb and Hanna didn't want to spoil her birthday surprise after all of this.

The Ferrari zoomed into the driveway and Caleb swiftly unlocked the door, and then made his way up the stairs, where his long time girlfriend was waiting.

"Hanna?" Caleb asked, finding her laying on their bed with a copy of _Vogue Magazine_.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hanna, baby, I am SO sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking when I said that." Caleb started. "Well obviously, I wasn't thinking anything at all. What I said was not true at all." He said, tearing slightly.

"Hanna," He continued. "You're the most caring person I have ever met. You are just always trying to please everyone. I love you. Please forgive me?" He begged.

"Of course, Caleb! I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the shoes. I should have told you. I didn't realize. You just really hurt me." She stated.

"I know, baby. I feel awful about this." Caleb said. "I just feel like sometimes you don't include me in your life. And we're supposed to be in this _together_."

"I'm sorry. I want to be with you. But why are you so pushy on us getting married? We've been fine all these years." Hanna said.

"We've been fine?" Caleb challenged. "These years with you have been the best of my life. But there was always something missing. If we marry you are officially mine forever. I want that. Don't you?" Caleb inquired.

"We will be with each other forever! But I don't want to get married! My parents got married and even if they are together now when they got divorced it killed me! It was so hard on my mom! I want don't want that pain for me, you, Kingston, or Macy! This fight we had now, what if we were married and it led to a divorce?" She declared.

"Hanna, that will never happen. We are _meant_ for each other. Don't you see? The only time we ever fight is when you don't give me a big enough role in your life. When you don't tell me things, or share things with me, I feel left out, especially because we aren't married. If we're married it will be perfect. There will be nothing to fight about because that strong union is there, on _paper_."

As Caleb finished his speech, Hanna sat for a minute, and nodded. She understood. She realized this was the right thing, the right time, the right place. She quietly whispered "You're right." Her tears went away and she began to smile.

Caleb got down on one knee, and popped open a black box, holding an 18 carat platinum ring, with an emerald cut, and smaller diamonds on the band. He started to talk. "Hanna, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. I've given you two children to prove it." They giggled. "Please, please, please, say yes to this and make me happier than I ever thought I could be." He said emotionally.

"Hanna Marin, will you marry me?" Caleb asked.

To a request she had denied six times in the past, Hanna finally shrieked "YES!" and slid the ring onto her finger, as she and Caleb started kissing passionately through their tears of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! But I didn't reach ten! I don't think I'll update until I get ten reviews, so please, please, please review! Tell me a line you liked, how you like the story, whether you love it or hate it, suggestions, ideas, etc. I only want to get better and I LOVE getting your feedback, it makes my day! ENJOY and REVIEW! **

ARIA

Aria and Ezra entered through the hospital's automatic doors with balloons and flowers in their hands. Their three kids trailed behind them.

Toby had called an hour ago with the good news. He didn't exactly know about Spencer and Aria's fight. This made Aria wonder if through all that Spencer had even told Toby about Wren.

"Aria! Ezra!" Toby shouted with delight. "I'm just off for a coffee. Everything is great! You should go in and see Kennedy and Adam and the baby!"

"Baby Boy! Congrats man!" Ezra smiled, and gave Toby a bro hug.

"Thanks, Ezra. I'm so glad you guys are here. You can go on in, just let the front desk know. Spencer's in there." Toby said. His face made an almost sour looking face at the sound of his wife's name. Aria realized that Spencer had told him. She gave Toby a hug and went to tell the secretary at the front desk that she was here to visit the Parker's. She and Ezra would take turns with the kids because only one non-family member was allowed to visit at a time.

She walked down the hallway, when Spencer walked out of room 104. "Aria! I'm so glad you came!" Spencer declared.

"Spence! Congratulations, Grandma!" Aria hugged her friend. It was awkward. They needed to resolve this fight.

"Um…Spencer." Aria started. "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. I was out of line." Aria looked down, embarrassed. She couldn't exactly apologize for saying something that wasn't true.

"Thanks, I forgive you. I'm sorry for what I said too. You're obviously not a slut, I mean, you two really loved each other back then. Obviously, because you're still together now. Sorry. And I told Toby. We're sort of working it out." Spencer said.

"I forgive you! Let me know what I can do to help, I will support you no matter what! Oh Spence, I miss my best friend!" Aria shrieked and laughed. "Omigosh you are a _grandma_! Were you there? The waiting room? How's Kennedy? And Adam? And the baby? What's his name? Let's go inside!" Aria giggled, excited like a little girl in a candy store.

They walked into the room. Aria looked at Kennedy. Even though her brown hair was messy in a bun that was usually neat, her blue eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion behind a pair of black glasses, and she was in an ugly and wrinkled green hospital robe, Kennedy looked happier than Aria had seen her in years. Adam and this baby now in her life were blessings for the once troubled girl.

"Aria! I'm so glad you're here! Is Ezra here? And the kids?" Kennedy asked, smiling.

"Yes, they're in the waiting room. Ezra will come in when I leave. But that shouldn't be for a while. Lemme see that beautiful thing!" She looked at the sleeping baby boy in Kennedy's arms.

Kennedy carefully handed the baby to Aria, as she admired him. "He's beautiful." Aria said. "What's his name?"

Adam, always quiet, who was sitting next to Kennedy in a chair right by her bed, quietly responded. "His name is Brendan Brooks Parker." He said.

"I loved the name Brendan, and Brooks is after Adam's grandfather." Kennedy said.

"Well that's a lovely name." Aria said, cooing at Brendan.

After about a half hour in the room, after she talked with Kennedy, Adam, and Spencer, she walked out of the room as Toby walked in. "Hey Toby, how's my family been holding up?" She asked.

"Well Ezra is dying to come in here so you better _run_ back!" He laughed. "And Melody said she wasn't feeling well. She's probably just anxious and wants to move around. She has been sitting in that room for a while doing nothing." Toby smiled.

"Thanks Toby. Congratulations! I'll be over to your around seven with dinner if you guys every decide to leave this place!" Aria put her hand on Toby's arm, and smiled. Toby seemed so happy. One wouldn't know he was in a huge fight with Spencer if she didn't know better.

Aria walked into the waiting room to see three squirmy kids and a restless husband. "It's about time!" He got up to greet her. "I thought you'd be in their forever! I want to see my godson!" Ezra exclaimed. Toby and Ezra had gotten bromancely close over the years, and Adam was one of Ezra's favorite students, so it only made sense to name him Brendan's godfather.

"You're godson's name is _Brendan_." Aria said.

"Nice name." Ezra said. "Maybe our next one…" He joked.

Aria laughed. "Dream on, old man."

"Toby said Melody didn't feel well…?" Aria asked. "She has been throwing up a lot lately and had a fever a week ago. Should we be concerned?"

"I'll make a doctor's appointment as soon as we leave. I don't know if it is an immediate concern, but it probably is something to take a closer look at." Ezra said.

"Bad English teacher!" Aria said. "Never end a sentence with a preposition!" She said comically. "But," She said more seriously. "It is something we should look at. Be quick in there. Twenty minutes _max_. I'm sure Julian and Noah would rather be playing basketball or video games, and Melody has probably read those two books she brought with her a million times by now. _Be quick_." Aria said. She gave Ezra a quick kiss on the lips and watched him walk off.

She was about to sit down with her kids when a man with grey hair and glasses walked in. She overheard him at the front desk saying he was here to visit the Parkers.

"Excuse me, sir?" Aria asked, curious as to whom this man was. Maybe it was Adam's dad. "You're here to visit the Parkers?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you are?" He asked with a thick southern accent.

"Aria Fitz." She said. "My husband tutored Adam, and I'm actually Spencer's best friend. Kennedy and I are close."

"Oh wow!" He said. "Mr. Fitz's wife in the flesh! My, my, are you a pretty one! And are these your kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, they are. We're all here to see baby Brendan and to check on Kennedy and Adam." Aria said.

"They sure are beautiful. Can you believe it? My little boy's a daddy! Steven Parkers's the name; by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you." Steven said

"The pleasure is mine." Aria replied. "And no, I can't believe it! It feels like yesterday that Spencer was giving birth to _Kennedy_." Aria shared her thoughts.

"Yeah, my wife always says the years fly by so fast, so ya really gotta live in the moment." He said, his accent warm and friendly.

"Oh, where is your wife?" Aria questioned. "Has she seen Brendan yet?"

"Yes, she has. She was here all night, she just left for work a few hours ago. Loretta, my wife, Adam's mom, should be back by night time. I, on the other hand, am just getting back from work. I left early to come visit my boy." Steven announced.

"That's so nice." Aria said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a pediatrician." Steven said. "I love it. Biology and kids- what could be better?" He laughed. "I love kids. I got eleven of my own!" He exclaimed. "Most of 'em are flyin' in for this celebration. They should be here by tomorrow." Steven continued. "Well, I best be going. But, truly, it's so nice to meet you. And your kids."

"Oh, yes! This is Julian, Noah, and Melody. Say hi kids!" They all waved, Melody smiling shyly, and Noah and Julian looking up for a second, but they were too engrossed in the books they were reading to care. "Nice to meet you, Steven."

She sat down and asked Melody how she was feeling.

"Okay." Melody said.

"Does anything hurt?" Aria asked.

"Nothing too-." Melody stopped talking, although no one had cut her off. _Is she sleeping?_ Aria thought. _Oh my gosh!_ Aria gasped as she realized that Melody was unconscious.

"Help! Someone! Steven!" She called, as his back was about to turn the corner. "Somebody help my baby! Ezra! HELP!" She cried, desperate to get care for her suddenly ill child.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little different. Firstly, I needed a new drama in Em's life. Secondly, I've never written in this style before. Tell me what you think about the new storyline, I am open to suggestions. Also, tell me if you'd like me to use this type of style (first person) a little more often. REVIEW and tell me all your thoughts and ideas. Tell me if you love it or hate it, and EVERYTHING you think. I only want to get better. Enjoy Chapter 11! (It'll probably be longer than 20 chapters now that there's a new story in the plot)**

EMILY

Emily needed to get away from her life for a moment. She couldn't be at a house where both parents were worried sick and trying to take care of their daughter, who had a severe case of the flu. This flu didn't exhibit common flu symptoms, it was a unique flu, a cureable one, but it could have killed Melody had they not caught it when she fainted. Ezra and Aria were frantic, so she couldn't be there.

She couldn't be at a home where everyone was pouncing on the opportunity to help a shrieking newborn. She couldn't be at Spencer's.

Toby had sold her a house he had recently built. He claimed when he built it he had her in mind, hoping she would move back to Rosewood. It was a ranch-styled home, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, plenty of play space, and a gorgeous kitchen. But Rory was at daycare, and Reagan was at her new school, so the vacant home couldn't entertain her right now.

This morning she and Jada had met with the divorce lawyers and signed the documents. The divorce was pending, and would be official in three weeks. Although she had insisted they go through with it, she couldn't believe it was becoming real. She needed to get away.

She entered the building of her new job one week early. As she walked through the halls of Rosewood High, all of the memories flooded back. She thought about them as she walked into her new office.

On her desk was a handwritten list of the swimmers she'd be coaching. They were already swimmers on the team, but their coach had been fired. The male coach was caught making out with a female student. _How ironic_, Emily thought. She decided to meet with each girl during the morning, so she could get to know them, and so they'd feel more comfortable with her.

She met with each girl, brought the list to the main office to be typed, and went to the teacher's room for some coffee.

The printed list was on her desk when she got back. She wanted to go over each girl's personality, and based on that, she'd put them into teams for the group exercise next week. She started reading down the list and thinking about how she had perceived the girls.

Sienna Ackard

_Of course, she's just like her father, Sean. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Queen Bee. Skeptically similar to Hanna. That would be totally creepy if Sean's life today revolved around Hanna. Bleh._

_She's cute though. And not the mean kind of popular. The kind of popular where she uses her popularity to include others. Maybe she's not like her father. Her mother must be one hell of a woman._

Trista Dell

_Quiet. She's friendly with others, but kind of keeps to herself. She's probably a really serious swimmer. The anchor, perhaps?_

Farrah Ederson

_Seems too immature, too materialistic. Hopefully her swimming is not like that, or I'll have to kick her butt during practice._

Annie Gottesman

_I'm so glad Lucas found someone. They're perfect. His nerdiness matured, and his wife is business-savy. The child they created is alert and focused, yet pretty and popular. She seems like she could _lead_ this team to victory._

Julie Karlisle

_This is Paige's daughter. A great swimmer, just like her. Paige never came out and is unhappily married to an abusive husband. She swore me to secrecy when she begged me to come back to her, five years ago. She said she would even come out for me. I was married then. Oh, how things change._

_Her three children are all Paige has. I'll make sure to treat Julie specially. It's not favoritism after all, because she is a great swimmer._

Zoey Nyelle

_Confidence. That's good to have whether she's a good swimmer or not._

Annabelle Sheriman

Britta Sheriman

_Fun, quirky, unique, twin sisters. They're both unique from others, and each other. They remind me of Aria. Except for the red curly hair and blue eyes, of course. But seriously, who names their kid after a water filter?_

Jayla Summers

_She was sick today. Not much thought I can have about her. Though I hear she is a hard worker._

Finally, scribbled at the bottom of the paper in blue pen, in writing that eerily did not fit in with the others, it said: **Angel D**

Emily wondered why this name was scribbled in pen, as opposed to typed on the list, and why she'd never seen this name before. She was also intrigued that there was no dot at the end of the "D." There was nothing to signify that the letter stood for something longer, and Emily was confident that "D" was _not_ a last name.

She went to the office, confirmed Angel was supposed to be on the swim list, and that it wasn't just some prank. She found out what class Angel was in and proceeded to go find her. She wanted to meet this girl. This girl was different.

"Mr. Turk," Emily started, interrupting his photography class, the one Angel was in. He was in his early twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was the Ezra she had had in her high school days. Every student (and teacher for that matter) was attracted to him. She hoped for his sake he wasn't _that_ much like Ezra. She continued. "Can I speak to Angel for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He said, an oh-so farmiliar boyish grin appearing on his face. "Angel," he motioned to her , "go ahead."

A tall girl with blue eyes and long, curly, dirty blonde hair got up, flushed with embarassement.

"Ms. Fields, please have her back soon." Mr. Turk called on their way out.

They walked to Emily's office and sat down.

"So Angel, you're on the swim team list, but I haven't met with you yet. Tell me about yourself. What's your family like? What got you into swimming?" Emily interrogated in a nice, nonchalant way.

"Well, I needed a way to take out my feelings. You know, anger, hurt, even happiness. And swimming is my way to do that." She said.

Emily could relate.

"And your family?" Emily pushed.

"What about them?" Angel asked, slightly defensively.

"What are they like? Any siblings?" Emily asked.

"Oh. Well, I live with my mom and my step-dad. He's like my real dad, though. I'm an only child, sort of. I have a few step-siblings, but my real dad didn't want me. I guess I'm just some mistake. Too bad he gave me this hideous name, though. My mom said "Angel" was all his idea. He said it was important to him and his family to give me a name that represented innocence or something like that. It sucks that I get made fun of my name every day and he's not even here to back me up, on a name _he_ chose." Angel declared.

Angel was strong. She was the kind of person who didn't take no for an answer. Emily could tell. She was angry at her dad for the decision, but smart enough to know that it was his loss for leaving, and that he missed out on everything she had to offer. Emily respected Angel.

"Um, Angel, if it's not too pushy of me to ask, is that why you go by the last name "D?" Is it your father's? I'm fairly certain that that's not a last name. Is it the first initial of your father's last name?" Emily asked, nervous to see if she'd tipped the girl over the edge.

"Yes, Ms. Fields, that's why. Can I call you Emily? For some weird reason, there's a trust I feel with you, and people don't gain my trust easily." Angel said regularly.

"For some weird reason," Emily said. "I feel that too. Just don't tell anyone I'm letting you call me Emily or I'll get in trouble." They laughed.

"Angel," she continued, "what _is_ your last name?" Emily asked, suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity.

"My mom doesn't want anyone to know. Supposedly neither does my dad. It's weird. But I go by "D" to make her happy." She paused.

"Emily, my last name is…." She began to whisper now.

"DiLaurentis."

Emily froze. How had she not connected the dots? Angel looked just like Alison.

But who had Jason slept with? Did Aria know? Where Jason and this woman married?

And most importantly, why would Jason be so persistent to name his daughter something that represented innocence? He and his sister were far from innocent people.

She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Thanks, Angel. Here's a note. Go back to class. I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow and explain everything. Don't tell your mother, she won't be happy. Please go." Emily said, slightly curtly, in a rush.

She needed to think. She needed to talk. She suddenly didn't care about the problems in her life, or the problems in her friends' lives. She dialed speed dials 2, 3, and 4, and began the four way call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has been so long! With school, the power outage, I couldn't write. I'll try to have another chapter by tomorrow or Tuesday. Please tell me what you think! I'm taking the story in a whole new direction, so I need your feedback! Please review! Last time I didn't even get 10! I only want to get better! Whether you love it or hate it, LET ME KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE **

SPENCER

Spencer, Hanna, Macy, Ashley, and Nelly were waiting in New York City's Monique Lhuillier store for Emily and Aria to arrive. It was the final dress fitting for Hanna's wedding, which was in just 4 days.

The girls had planned to go to out to brunch after the fitting, and discuss the issue that had come up just two days ago. After Emily's phone call, they all agreed not to talk about it until this day.

Spencer sat there, on the red futon, thinking about this _DiLaurentis girl_. The situation was eerily familiar, yet Spencer couldn't put her finger on the exact idea.

When the bell rang, signaling that the door had opened, she stood to greet her friends. It was a private session, so it could only be Emily and Aria walking through the doors. She creased the blazer of her tan pants suit, the one that had been wrinkled all morning from passionate make out sessions with Toby, who had finally forgiven her. He said he recognized that it was a mistake, and saw how sorry she was. He loved her, and was not going to give up just like that.

"Em, Aria, do you know what time it is?" Hanna whined. "Do you two _own_ watches? It's 10:39! We said 10:30! Not cool." Hanna glared.

"Pre-wedding jitters, anyone?" Spencer as sarcastically, and the room erupted with laughter.

"Sorry. Everything _but_ the dresses are ready. When this tiny little detail is dealt with I'll be much more collected." Hanna apologized.

"No worries, Han." Aria said.

The ladies made small talk for a few minutes, until a booming "OH, DARLINGS!" entered the room followed by a cheerful Monique, and seven employees, carrying white garment bags.

"Monique!" Hanna exclaimed, and hugged and French kissed her.

"Oh, yes! Hello, my lovely Hannikins!" Monique smiled. "Ladies, the final adjustments will be made today. Don't gain any weight." She paused. "Well, that's obvious, but don't lose any either. Even if you're obese- which, none of you girls are, but if you were- it's better to look heavier with a well fitting dress than to look like a shlump in something too big!" She explained.

"Alright girlies, open your bags!" Hanna yelled!

The women opened the bags and tried on their dresses. After the adjustments were made, everyone gathered round and admired Hanna's unique, over the top, wedding dress.

"Hanna, it's so you!" Emily shrieked!

"You look beautiful." Ashley quietly said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hanna, it's fantastic." Nelly, her one true New York friend said.

"Mom!" Macy exclaimed! "You. Are. HOTT."

"Thanks guys! I'm so happy everyone is going to be a part of this moment in my life." She said, starting to cry. "But don't say one word to Caleb." She said sternly. "He cannot know about the dress, it's not traditional."

"Ya, 'cause Hanna, whose getting married after two children and 25 years with the man, is oh-so traditional." Aria teased.

"Oh shut up!" Hanna whacked Aria, and everyone giggled.

The fitting was over shortly.

Macy went to hang out with her boyfriend of two months, Xavier.

Nelly went home to her husband and son.

Ashley hugged Hanna and went to buy some furniture for her new house.

The girls began to walk in silence to Blue Hill, where they were going for brunch, knowing they would have to face what they so dreaded eventually.

"Four for Rivers." Hanna said, as they waited in line at the restaurant.

"Sure." The staid man replied. "Follow me."

"Hanna you reserved as Rivers! I didn't even think you'd change your name!" Emily exclaimed.

"I owe it to him; I denied him this for a million years." Hanna said earnestly.

"I'm Alfredo." A new man said as he approached. "I'll be your waiter for today. And can get you _anything_ you need. And by anything, I mean _anything_." He said pervertedly, particularly at Emily, because the other three women had rings on their fingers. Oh, if only he knew. Emily looked absolutely disgusted.

"Thanks, Alfredo. But you're a pervert. Go stick yourself in some fettucine and beat it." Hanna said, as the girls began to crack up. Alfredo looked embarrassed, but rightly so.

He began to walk away, so Hanna added "Don't expect a great tip." Hanna giggled.

Minutes later, a new waiter, a sweet boy, in his young twenties with the name Samson, took their orders and silently walked away.

"So," Aria whispered, "What do we know about this DiLaurentis kid? I mean, I didn't even know Jason had a kid, let alone one who lives in Rosewood!"

"Well, firstly, she's a clone of Alison, it's almost scary." Emily said.

Spencer's expression was a scared one. "In looks only, I hope?" She questioned apprehensively.

"Yeah, only in looks. Wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and everything." Emily said.

She continued, "It was weird though, there was this trust there, like she would never backstab me, like she'd always be there, which was so unlike Ali. Plus, I'd only met her once, and she opened up. Everything about the situation was weird. She was clearly troubled. Jason left when she was a baby. She feels totally neglected. But she's so strong." Emily declared.

"Interesting…" Aria said, probably thinking what would have happened to her children had she chose Jason as their father.

"And her name was written on the bottom of a typed list? Hand-written?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Emily answered. "It was so out of place. Kind of like her."

"What's her name?" Aria asked, looking up from her daze.

"That was also sketchy. She said she was named that because Jason wanted a name that represented innocence. To prove that he was? Was he doubtful of something? That maybe he killed Ali?" Emily questioned the situation with worry.

"Emmy," Hanna placed a hand on Emily. "We're not going back to that place. Whatever doubts we have, it's over. The case was already solved. Let's not put this weight back on our shoulders. Especially when my wedding's in a few days!" She cheered, to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, back to the subject." Hanna said. "What _is_ her name, that it represents innocence?"

"Her name is Angel. Unusual, isn't it?" Emily said.

"Well actually, not really." Spencer chimed in. "There's the baseball player Angel Pagan. My co-worker's name is Angel, and my niece's name is Angel…"

"You have a niece?" The other three girls asked in surprise.

"One that's _not_ Taylor?" Aria added.

Spencer answered, "Yeah. But it's not like we're close or anything. I mean, she's Jenna's daughter."

All four girls sat in shock as the realization hit them.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a while. This is kind of a filler chapter to get me back into the flow of things. Please review!**

Standing outside a modestly large tudor-style home on Darkbloom Terrace, Hanna looked at Emily with an annoyed look, one attempting to mask her worry.

"Remind me again why we're the ones who have to go do this?" She questioned, fidgeting with something in her Dooney and Burke tote.

"Han, you know why already. Spencer couldn't come because Jason's her half brother and Jenna is her step-sister-in-law- it would just be too uncomfortable. And after Aria had a thing with Jason, even if it was that long ago, she just doesn't want to know until we're 100% sure." Emily explained.

"This is 762 right?" Emily continued.

"Yup." Hanna replied.

"You sure?" Emily asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Hanna sighed, and began to lift one of the two gold lions on the cherry wood door.

"Here goes nothing." She said, looking at Emily.

Ten seconds later the door opened wide and a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard appeared.

"Hello." He said, slightly puzzled but still kindly. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Um.. We were wondering if there was a Jenna Marshall here?" Emily started.

"And who is asking?" The man asked.

"I'm Emily Fieldra- Fields. Emily Fields. And this," she motioned to Hanna, "is Hanna Marin. We're old friends of Jenna's from high school."

"Aha. Emily and Hanna. It's nice to finally meet you. And Jenna certainly lives here, but she's Jenna Berryman now." He smiled at himself and played with his wedding band, clearly still over the moon that he and Jenna were married.

"Arthur Berryman, Jenna's husband." He extended his hand for both Hanna and Emily to shake as his hazel eyes glistened with the glimpses of sunlight that passed.

"I've heard quite a bit about you. But this isn't really my place. I'll go get Jenna. Please, come in." He said in a friendly manner.

Hanna and Emily walked in to the warm home and were immediately greeted by a staircase, a sitting room, and the shrieks and giggles of little children.

"If you don't mind just waiting here for a minute. Can I get you ladies anything to eat or drink?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine, thank you." Hanna said.

"Okay-" Arthur started, but was cut off by a running little girl who started to jump in his arms.

"Daaaaddddyyy," She started as he caught her and smiled. "You said you would be gone just a minute. It's been like a hundred minutes." The brunette girl complained.

"I know sweetie, but two of Mommy's friends came over. Why don't you introduce yourself to them and then we'll go get Mommy?" Arthur asked.

"Mmkay." She replied and made her way over to Hanna and Emily.

"Hello there." She said sweetly. "My name is Cadence Annaleigh Berryman." Cadence finished off her introduction with a wave, and waited for the girls to introduce themselves in return.

"I'm Hanna and this is Emily. Cadence is such a pretty name! How old are you, sweetie?" Hanna asked.

"I'm turning six in one week!" Cadence answered.

"Wow! Six! Happy birthday!" Emily explained.

"Thanks." Cadence blushed.

"Come Kay," Arthur said smiling, "Let's go get Mommy." He said and held out his hand for Cadence to take. She took it and they went to the kitchen.

Hanna and Emily made their way over to a black velvet futon. Over the light murmur of the television and some normal background noise, Hanna said to Emily, "This is weirdly going kind of well right? Arthur seems like a really nice man... Do you think maybe Jenna is a different person than she used to be?" Hanna wondered.

"Everyone has the ability to change." She whispered quietly, as Jenna made her way into the room.

"Hi girls." She said nicely but nervously. "It's good to see you." Jenna began.

It took Hanna and Emily a moment to realize that Jenna was very pregnant and was being followed by an entourage of kids.

"Do you guys want to meet my children?" She asked, smoothing her floral tunic and rubbing her belly as she sat. "Well they're already here so what choice do you have?" Jenna joked, and Emily and Hanna genuinely laughed.

"Of course." Hanna said.

"We'd love to." Emily replied.

"Okay, here we go." She started as she grabbed Arthur's hand. "First off, this is Arthur, my incredible husband, whom I'm sure you've already met." She looked at him lovingly.

"This is Beckett, who's 11. Graham, who's 9. Cadence is almost 6, though I've heard you already met her. And Mia is 2 and a half." She motioned to each of her children, slightly varying in looks.

She continued, "I also have a sixteen year old daughter-" Emily and Hanna glanced at each other. "But she's out running right now. And clearly I'm expecting another one, in 5 weeks actually." She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Wow." Hanna said, only to be elbowed by Emily.

"You have a lovely family, Jenna," Emily stated, trying to make it seem like that's what Hanna had meant when she said 'wow'.

An awkward moment of silence passed, to be which Jenna responded, "Arthur, honey, do you mind taking the kids back into the den to play? Dinner's already in the oven."

"Sure thing, babe. Come guys Mom has some catching up to do..." The three women heard as Arthur's voice got quieter and quieter.

"So..." Jenna began. "What brings you guys to my neck of the woods? I mean, I'm pretty sure after basically twenty years without contact with me that you didn't stop in for a piece of cherry pie." Jenna finished nervously.

"Well, actually, we're here to talk to you about-"

"Angel!" Jenna said quickly, much to the girls' shock.


End file.
